Blooming Love
by Lost Bunny Rabbit
Summary: Ryou and Bakura are finally dating but will old and new acquaintances give them a hard time? - A sequel to Flower Madness. Bakura x Ryou
1. Chapter 1

Hey you!

Note: This is a sequel to _Flower Madness_. Please read it first if you haven't done so. Oh yeah, this is my very first sequel too, yay. :D

Warning: yaoi, suggestive themes, sometimes language, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor its characters.

Blooming Love

--

Ryou sighed content while cuddling with his boyfriend over some cheesy movie. Bakura looked down at him and smiled and patted his head, "Want some sugar with artificial flavor?" he held out a bowl with candy in it, Ryou took a handful, putting it greedily in his mouth and giggled, "Thank you." Bakura chuckled and poked Ryou's cheek, "You'll get fat you know."

Ryou pouted, "No, I won't, if so I'll just exercise or something..." he gave it a thought but was surprised when Bakura kissed him, "I don't care if you get fat, you'll turn me into a chubby-chaser then."

"You really do have a way with words," Ryou said sarcastically but still was being honest, he found that rather cute, even though he didn't admit it. At least he didn't have to worry that Bakura would leave him if he got fat, not that he planned to anyway.

Bakura smirked, "Yep, that's why I was a host, you know. Anyway, I have to head back home before I'm tempted to do naughty things to you..." He gave Ryou's butt a squeeze to emphasize his speech. Bakura and Ryou hadn't been that kind of intimate yet but the right time would eventually come.

Bakura rose from the sofa and Ryou stood up too, stretching and giving a high pitched noise while he did so. He then suppressed a yawn and looked at Bakura who smiled.

"Well, see you tomorrow hot stuff," Bakura kissed Ryou on the lips and Ryou blushed at the comment, Bakura never seemed to be short on nicknames.

"Yeah, see you! Drive safely and good night!"

"Good night and sweet dreams."

Ryou closed the door after Bakura had walked out and hurried to the window, watching as Bakura was getting in his car and starting it. Bakura looked up straight at him and gave Ryou a grin and Ryou blushed and waved, feeling like he'd been caught.

Ryou lived alone in an apartment or he felt like it since his father was an archaeologist and was always absent in other countries. He did come home every once in a while but it didn't last for long before he went again. Ryou sighed looking at a photo of his father and him, together.

He didn't feel as lonely now that he had Bakura that kept him company most of the time. Ryou knew that Yugi was more than delighted to be with him but he didn't want to disturb him and of course Yugi had Yami. He didn't want to intrude on their relationship.

Ryou and Bakura had been dating for a week and Ryou couldn't be any happier. He was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard the phone ring and he jogged up to the phone, picking it up, "Hello?"

"_Hey, I was wondering what you wanted to do tomorrow?_" It was Bakura. Ryou giggled, "You know, we could just decide it tomorrow and see what we're in the mood to do then." "_Ahh, you're right... I guess I just wanted to hear you one last time before I got to bed._"

Ryou's cheeks flushed, how could he be so cute?! "Um, okay, ehe."

"_Anyway, I wouldn't want to embarrass you any further, or wait... what are you wearing?_" Bakura asked teasingly and Ryou gaped, "the same clothes as before," he then said lowly and Bakura chuckled, "_Why don't you take them off __then__?_"

Ryou blushed furiously, "I'm not going to do that when I'm on the phone with you."

Bakura laughed and said, "_Fine, we'll continue this someday later, sleep tight._"

"Y-yeah, good night!"

Ryou hung up and looked at the phone blushing still, he wondered if Bakura liked to torment him. He wasn't ready for perverted phone sex just yet.

Ryou sighed when sitting in the couch, he didn't want to go to bed just yet so he decided to watch something on the TV before going to sleep. He was slowly dozing off when he heard someone knock on his window.

He got startled and fell off he couch and lay still on the floor, listening closely. He was indeed frightened because he was on the fourth floor, why should someone be on his balcony?! Ryou heard the knocking again, maybe it was Bakura trying to trick him? But he was still in his house.

Ryou's heart raced (not in the good way) and he grabbed a steel statue of some sort that his father owned, to protect himself with and slowly stood up. He neared his balcony and looked at the curtains, he pulled the curtains and saw a... cowboy? Ryou gave a yelp and the guy standing there winced.

He wasn't wearing much, he had cowboy hat, was wearing tight fitting jeans decorated with a big belt and high brown leather boots, he wasn't wearing anything to cover his chest so it was bare. He had blonde hair and was really tanned and had an embarrassed look upon his face. He took the cowboy hat off and tried to cover his well-toned chest with it.

Ryou stood dumbfounded and stared at the peculiar man on his balcony. "Excuse me," he heard him say and Ryou blinked his eyes, grasping the statue. "What do you want?" Ryou said and eyed the pervert suspiciously. "Could I come inside? It's rather cold here."

Ryou gave a snort and laughed, "You expect me to let some psycho perverted man inside my apartment? I think not!"

"Come on, can't you let me in? I won't bother you, I can explain this, this must be strange but I promise I'm not some psychopath, I swear!" Ryou looked into his eyes and saw he was being serious.

"Dear Lord, I think I'm going insane..." he mumbled and unlocked the balcony and let the stranger inside. "Thank you! Thank you!" he said and grinned. He rubbed his biceps to get some warmth and blew into his palms. Ryou rolled his eyes and handed him the blanket that was on the couch.

The guy smiled warmly and Ryou sat down looking at the guy who did the same. "Who are you?" Ryou then asked and the guy held out his hand, "I'm Malik(1), nice to meet ya!" Ryou hesitatingly took his hand and shook it. This Malik had a strange charm around him and he was really attractive.

Ryou quickly let go of his hand and cursed himself for thinking like that, he had Bakura after all, he couldn't go on admiring other guys. "So, Malik... um, what were you doing out there?"

"Oh yeah, you see, I was in the apartment above you and I got locked out on the balcony and I couldn't go back inside so I climbed down here to get inside the building..." he gave a nervous laugh and scratched his head. Ryou raised an eyebrow, "So you're my neighbour?"

"Oh, no no, I don't live here!" he laughed and Ryou sighed, "What are you doing here then?"

"Well, I was working..." he trailed off and Ryou was getting a bit tired, "I'm not in the mood to chit chat so if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep now." Malik jumped off the sofa and waved his hands, "Oh sure! Sorry for being an inconvenience, you won't see me again! Thank you so much for letting me in!" Ryou walked with him to the front door and he stopped.

Ryou looked at him questioningly and Malik turned around and faced Ryou, "Um, he told me that the landlady had a spare key to his apartment, could you help me get it? It's the last thing I ask of if you'd please help me again?"

Ryou bit his lip, he didn't know what who he was talking about but it couldn't hurt, "Sure why not."

Malik clapped his hands and bowed. Ryou cleared his throat and walked to the landlady's apartment who answered the door with a frown but smiled right away when she saw Ryou, "Oh Ryou! What can I do for you?" She had always liked Ryou which disturbed him a bit but he smiled because it had its benefits. "Oh, dear landlady, my friend above me is really sick and he can't get out of bed to open the door, will you give me the spare key?"

Malik watched baffled when the old lady gave Ryou the key, "Oh thank you so much!"

"No worries, do you want me to come with you?" "Oh no, just go to sleep, he will be alright, sweet dreams."

The landlady smiled, "Ohoho, you're such a precious boy, sweet dreams!" She closed the door and Ryou twirled the key chain on his finger. Malik whistled in awe and grinned.

They walked up the stairs and stood in front of the apartment. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then?" Malik said and smiled. Ryou clenched the keys, "You still haven't explained to me everything, why are you dressed like that? And how did you get locked outside the balcony?"

Malik looked down and remembered his attire, "Oh yeah, well, I'm a host and I'm doing some after hour business," he then said and looked down, "Um, the customer lives here and uh well, he payed me to dress like this and wanted me to take part in a screen play of some sort and I accepted because I need the money and I was supposed to go into the window to his room outside the balcony while he is... tied to the bed but I got locked outside and he couldn't help me so I jumped down to your balcony so I could go back inside. Wow this is embarrassing!"

Ryou's body begun to shake and then he plopped down on the floor and laughed hysterically. Malik blushed and looked at Ryou but couldn't help but laugh a bit himself. Ryou then stopped and raised himself up, "Oh I'm sorry but it's too funny!" Malik smiled and Ryou handed him the keys squeezing his shoulder, "Don't get into more trouble," he then said and gave a soft smile.

Malik opened the door with the key and when Ryou heard him call him he turned around and felt a pair of lips against his own for a split second and then Malik disappeared into the apartment.

Ryou didn't know how to react, his lips felt like they were on fire. With slow steps he went back to his apartment and lay on the sofa, thinking.

_What just happened?_

_--_

(1)The hikari :)

Reviews are always welcome (hint, hint.)  
Anyway, the next chapter will come whenever I post it, heh.


	2. Chapter 2

Slow update anyone? Ehh, I guess I had a bit of a hard time writing this one but it's here... so here we go, the second chapter of my sequel Blooming Love!

Warning: Language mostly, nothing big.

Note: Still boy x boy - yaoi, of course :3

* * *

Ryou woke up the next day in the sofa but not in his comfy bed like he usually did. He wondered why he was there and then remembered the weird yesterday evening.

- and the kiss.

It surely did bother him but it wasn't like he liked it or anything, he felt also a bit guilty but it wasn't like he had kissed him... and of course, he loved Bakura. He shook his head and decided that it wasn't going to affect him in any way.

Ryou groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Oh shit," he mumbled when he realized what time it was, he was going to be late for school. _Typical_, he thought and hurried into his school uniform and brushed his teeth, "I guess I'll have to eat something when I get to school," he then told himself when he automatically walked to the kitchen, reminded by the time again.

He flung his schoolbag over his shoulder and put on his shoes and slammed the door, ready to run to school. Fortunately the school wasn't very far from where he lived and when he got into the classroom he sat behind Yugi who turned around with a grin, "hey, did Bakura make you late for school? This hasn't happened before, heh."

Ryou blushed and then frowned at his little friend, "no, I overslept..." he trailed off, "because I fell asleep in the sofa, not in my room where the alarm clock is," he added when he saw Yugi smirking but then nodded understandingly.

"Aaah, good thing you came in time then," Yugi said and smiled and Ryou did so too, he didn't want to get scolded by the teachers, not that it was likely, nearly every teacher adored him. He was a straight A student, polite, friendly and of course smart.

The teacher came in and all the students shut up in an instant and mumbled "Good morning, sensei," and after a while the teacher announced that there was a new student transferring to their class.

"A new student...?" "Is it a foreigner?" "Is he or she cute?"

The teacher hushed the curious students and invited him in, "Class, please welcome Malik Ishtar; from now on he will be a part of our class," with that said Malik saluted with a grin and said, "Yo! The name's Malik, I'm Egyptian but lived pretty much all my life here in Japan. I just moved here recently and so far I like it here, nice to meet you all."

All of the students murmured in excitement but Ryou turned pale and his jaw dropped since the moment he laid eyes on Malik.

"Woah Ryou, your mouth is wide-open, what's wrong?"

Ryou stared at Malik who noticed him and started to wave to him excitedly. The teacher looked at Ryou and then back at Malik, "You know Ryou, Mr. Ishtar?" "Oh yeah, we hung out yesterday!"

"Then you should sit with Ryou and let him show you around the school, Ryou would you kindly take care of him?" the teacher looked at Ryou who nodded with a nervous smile, "yes, sensei," he managed to agree and Malik plopped down in the seat beside him.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Malik asked grinning and Ryou blinked, "I'm f-fine... fine," he dug into his schoolbag and got his textbook, trying to seem less awkward. Why him?

"Now class, let's begin the lesson..."

Malik cussed, "Aw man, I haven't bought the school books yet, can I share yours?" he asked Ryou who sighed, "I guess, it's my job to take care of you, isn't it?" "Awesome!"

Throughout the lesson Ryou couldn't help but notice the demanding glares that Yugi sent him, of course he had to explain this to him but he didn't even know how to put this "situation" into words. He glanced at Malik who smiled at him and then looked back at the blackboard.

Was he even aware of how weird this all was? Did he not remember the kiss? Ryou rolled his eyes and thought about what he told himself this morning. This all would not affect him in any way.

When the lesson was over, Yugi moved his chair and faced the two boys, "Well, well, well," he looked at Ryou with skeptic eyes, "Care to explain Ryou-kun? Oh and welcome Malik."

Ryou smiled softly at Yugi and laughed, "Explain what?"

Yugi rolled his eyes and then pointed at the two, "This!"

"Us?" Malik questioned and Ryou waved his hand, "never mind him, he's just really curious, Yugi, I helped him out yesterday because he was locked outside and couldn't get back into my block."

"What?" Yugi raised an eyebrow and Ryou poked his forehead, "don't worry about it, now, I'm going to show Malik around because it's my duty, see you later Yugi," Ryou rose up and Malik followed.

Showing Malik around, Ryou showed him the classrooms their classes would be in, the gym, bathrooms etc. "This is a pretty big school," Malik commented when they were walking down one of the many hallways. Ryou chuckled, "you'll get used to it though after a while, if you get lost you can ask anyone for directions and if you have any questions you can ask me," Ryou said with a smile.

Malik grinned, "Thanks for the tour," told him and Ryou laughed, "No problem!"

"So did you like it?" Malik then asked and Ryou tilted his head to the side, confused, "Liked what? Being a guide?"

"No, the kiss."

"Uhh, about that, why did you kiss me?" Ryou asked shyly and cleared his throat, Malik blinked, "Because I like you obviously..."

Ryou gaped, "I'm sorry but I'm in a relationship and you don't know me Malik," he said scowling and stared irritatedly at Malik who bit his lip, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I hope we can be friends, ne?"

Ryou looked at Malik who smiled sheepishly and his scowl disappeared, "Of course, I was just a bit shocked, that's all." Malik smiled and then stopped when he saw a little boy run towards them.

"Ryou! It took you all of the two lessons to show him around, I'm hungry lets have lunch!" Yugi huffed at Ryou who giggled, "Sure, it's a big school after all, you know that."

There was a loud grumble which made everyone stare at Ryou's stomach, "Ah, I haven't eaten anything..." he said embarrassed and Yugi sighed and shook his head, "Ryou, Ryou..." then he grabbed his hand and started to walk briskly towards the cafeteria. Ryou looked back at Malik with an apologetic look, "Come join us!" he called and waved. Malik smiled and jogged to them.

-

As the school day reached to an end, Ryou felt less uncomfortable around Malik, he discovered that he was actually a really nice guy, funny and easy to talk to.

"...My father is actually an archaeologist and has had digs in Egypt, also, I have always been fascinated by ancient artifacts and such," Ryou told Malik whose eyes lit up, "How cool! My sister is in charge of a museum here near by, I could show you around sometime if you'd like."

Ryou chuckled, "Sure, that'd be cool." Malik stopped and dropped his bag on the ground looking up at the sky, "It's really nice out, isn't it?" Ryou smiled and held his bag to his shoulder, "Yeah..." he turned around when he heard someone call his name and smiled brightly waving, "I'm sorry Malik, I need to go now, we'll see each other in school tomorrow," he started to run to the person and tiptoed to kiss the person who was Bakura.

Malik watched with a sour look on his face but smiled a bit when Ryou waved to him and went into the car with that person. He sat down in the grass and sighed, he knew it was wrong but he wanted Ryou to be his. After that incident (the kiss) he couldn't wait to see Ryou again and how lucky he was that he was in the school as he transferred to!

Could've it been fate? Malik pondered on what he should do but looked up when he saw a shadow cast on him, he looked up at the person standing in front of him, "Hey doll, what's with the long face? it doesn't suit you at all."

Malik stood up and wiped his butt picking up his bag, "Oh it's nothing," he forced a grin and the man ruffled his hair, "Good. Now get in the car," he demanded and Malik did as told. He held his bag tightly and let his head fall on it, sighing. "What's with you today?" the man asked again looking from the road at Malik and he laughed nervously, "just a tiring day, had to walk a lot and stuff you know?"

"Heh, whatever you say," he said, concentrated on the road and Malik realized where he was taking him, "We're going to the club?" he asked and the older one who tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, "I need you to work for me tonight, it'll be a busy night so you're needed."

Malik gave a groan of protest, "but I'm tired..." the man scowled and suddenly stopped the car, which startled Malik. He grabbed Malik's collar, "Don't you argue with me, I practically own you. I'm the one keeping you and your sister alive, aren't I? Her pay doesn't cover the rent nor food so don't be a bitch. I say you _will _work tonight, understood?" "Y-yes boss..." "Good boy, now change your clothes and play a nice little host."

Malik looked down and trembled a bit. The man rolled his eyes and patted his cheek, "You know I'm only thinking of you, I'll pay you extra even, if you work hard." Malik nodded and opened the door, preparing himself for another day of clingy drunk people and sexual harassment. Oh, joy.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

This was a little introduction chapter for Malik-chan... The plot of the sequel was at first really just an obscure idea but now it's all coming along, I guess. I'm still figuring it out but I hope the outcome will be okay, please stick around if you like it! Um, nothing else to be said but comment if you'd like :D


End file.
